


Your Voice, Found in the Stalks

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, tendou fluff, tendou satori x reader, tendou x reader, tendou/reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: Tendou has a thing for voices, and he needs yours to navigate through a corn maze. As he does, he falls for you all over again, and is even willing to stay lost.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Your Voice, Found in the Stalks

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, yet another one of my fall/promptober prompts. This was one of my favorites to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did working on it.

Corn mazes, or, well, mazes of any kind, are fun. You enter with another person, and together you figure out how to get to the other side. An enjoyable game of logic. 

Until you get separated.

“SATORIIII!!!”

Then, well, it’s just pure, wonderful chaos. 

“WHERE DID YOU GO?" 

"I was standing. _Right next to you._ Could you tell me how on Earth you just disappeared?" 

"I thought you were behind me?" 

"I _WAS_ , TORI." 

Tendou found himself just pushing through some stalks the best he could, but they were insanely thick, and it only allowed him to get more and more lost. 

"You’re trying to cheat, aren’t you?” you asked, raising your voice so he could hear, and in a suspecting tone, as you heard the rustles from afar. 

To prevent yourself from getting tangled deeper into the mess of the whole situation, you had settled on standing in one place, listening so you could figure out where he was. 

In this maze, you and your red-haired boyfriend thought, since you two were basically inseparable, why not try it out? With your compatibility, it would be a piece of cake, wouldn’t it?

And now, here you were. Sigh. So much for couple goals. 

“Well, uh, haha…” you heard him chuckle guiltily, “I’m just trying to find you, you know." 

"That’ll just ruin Wakatoshi’s hard work and get you more lost.” A short silence lingered in the air as you looked up towards the bright blue sky, placing your hands on your hips. “Tori?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Say something so I know you heard me, geez." 

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." 

"Okay, can you hear me? Enough to know where I am?” you asked, standing on your toes to see any flashes of crimson poking up through all the green and yellow. But no such luck. They were taller than Tendou by far.

Ushijima must have raised them well, you ended up thinking. But at the same time, damn, couldn’t he have held back on the fertilizer? 

How he was able to build a maze out of it all, you had no clue. 

“I can sort of get an idea, keep going.” he replied. Meanwhile, he had figured basically the same about corn mazes and how while they’re obviously nothing like the ones in the newspaper, they’re at least moderately easy to get through if you were good at navigating. 

Either you or him weren’t good at navigating, and he didn’t feel like thinking it over to get a conclusion. 

He followed your instruction as you kept coaching him, making turns whenever it was necessary and talking back so you could have note of where he was. 

But what he didn’t expect himself to realize was, wow. Why didn’t he know before how soothing your voice was? 

He couldn’t help it. Now that he was hearing you and only hearing you in order to guide him, he might’ve been finding a way through, but your voice? 

Tendou was losing himself into it. 

If you were both getting out of this alive, he thought, he was definitely telling you how wonderful you sounded. 

“Are you close?” he suddenly heard, right next to him. He looked in the direction from which he heard you but all he met his eyes with were the lanky greens. 

You were on the other side. 

“Looks like it,” he found himself grinning as he replied. 

“Oh, you’re right there!” you exclaimed when you noticed the proximity of his words, turning to the wall beside you. “Dang, these must he thick as hell if I can’t see you through them." 

"Yeah." 

"So like, you’re going to just cut through here? I know I said Wakatoshi worked hard but I don’t think this one area would do much damage.” you put a hand to the only barrier which prevented you from meeting your loved one. “I’m not strong enough to, but I bet you can do it." 

"Ah, don’t give me too much credit,” you heard him chuckle, “But I’ve tried before, and I can’t." 

"Really? You can’t?" 

"Looks like I’m still going to have to find a way there. I’m sorry, sweetheart." 

He kind of felt guilty for fibbing. But the sadistic part of him, well, wasn’t.

He could easily push through the corn. Alas, he couldn’t help but desire to follow the sound of you for just a little while longer. 

Your audible sigh was heard. "All right, try finding a way around to here, then." 

His smile widened, heartbeat growing stronger. 

Just a little while longer. 


End file.
